A Bludger to the Head
by dianasbow
Summary: Ginny has her doubts about her relationship with Harry, and decides that just a little time is exactly what she needs to work things out.  Ginny/Harry, Ginny/Gwenog.  Light femslash.


AN: This was written for the Ginny Big Bang on LiveJournal a couple of years ago. It was a very fun project, and I hope you enjoy! Also, some spacing issues have come to my attention. Thanks to voldy's gone mouldy 98 for the heads-up.

Pairing: Ginny/Harry, Ginny/Gwenog

Warnings: Light femslash

Fleur's tea was terrible. That was the first thing Ginny thought of when she arrived at Shell Cottage.

Bill met her at the door with hugs and smiles and, "You don't visit enough!"

She was grimy from practice with the Harpies and was surprised Fleur didn't make a comment, but she did offer her sister-in-law a shower, which Ginny was delighted to accept. Down the hall and to the left and Fleur would brew tea while she was bathing.

It was nice to feel hot water and soap sloughing the dirt and sweat off of her body and sending it down the drain, nice to know that she could probably fake her way through the tea. Nice to know she could talk to Fleur without the fear that her mother or Harry would find out.

Bill was going to the bank to finish up something and they had the house to themselves. This afforded them with a bit more privacy. Ginny was grateful for it.

She rinsed shampoo out of her hair, decided to forgo the conditioner for the moment, and snatched a towel off of the rack. It was Bill's, and he wouldn't care.

Goodness knew she'd shared towels with her brothers often enough over the years, whether she liked it or not, and really, the only time she truly did not like it was when those towels belonged to Fred or George.

Clean clothes were stacked precariously on the vanity and Ginny wondered when those had arrived. Fleur had insisted on a house elf, though, so there was no telling, and it would be futile to try. He was just too good. Ginny hadn't even met them.

She'd just pulled the shirt on over her head when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"Heh."

She had dark circles under her eyes and she was paler than usual. It was no wonder. If Harry wasn't keeping her up all night, she couldn't sleep. Then again, it was over the same subject.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Fleur called.

"I'm fine."

She shook off her mood and opened the bathroom door. The stench of Fleur's too-strong tea met her nose and she briefly considered ducking back into the bathroom and pretending to be sick. Fleur would be sure to send her home at the first signs of illness. Can't get her sick if they're expecting. Can't get Victoire sick since she's only three. Can't get Bill sick, or they'll never let him through customs when he heads back to Egypt.

She decided to abandon her false happiness in the hall, since Bill was gone, and

Fleur would just see through her act.

It was amazing how close they'd gotten since the end of the war. Ginny had been over almost every day during the summer after her seventh year, to help Fleur adjust to her new surroundings, and to keep her company. Bill was in and out of the country, much to everyone's dismay, and he was relieved to have someone there with his new wife.

Ginny was even starting to learn a little French.

She just hadn't been able to find a way to tell Fleur her tea had the appeal and consistency of tar.

"Would you like some tea?" Fleur asked.

Ginny nodded and thanked her. Sugar, milk, and take a sip. Then she stopped short.

It was good.

Her surprise must have shown on her face because Fleur smirked and said, "Good, no? Bill made it before 'e left."

Ginny blushed. "Am I that transparent?" she asked.

"Oui," Fleur replied honestly. "Now, what is the matter?"

Ginny studied her tea for a moment, trying to decide where to begin. Fleur carefully took the seat across the table from her, one hand on her swelling belly, the other on the back of the chair.

"A baby so soon?" Ginny asked, half joking.

"Yes. Bill wants a dozen," Fleur explained. "I am not so sure."

They shared a chuckle over that. Bill had his father's mindset when it came to children: the more the merrier, as long as his wife approves.

Speaking of children…

Ginny looked around and located Victoire playing on the sitting room floor. She had her toys spread out on the carpet and she had not yet noticed Ginny. Or, if she had, she was doing a very good job of not showing it. Ginny resolved to come back to play with her one day soon.

"What is ze matter?" Fleur finally asked. "I know you did not come 'ere to 'ear me talk about children."

Ginny nodded. "I, um… I'm having some issues with Harry, actually."

"I don't know what I've done wrong," Harry said, resting his head on one hand.

"She's just so distant lately."

* * *

Ron passed him a butterbeer and sat down on the bench opposite his friend.

"Ginny's just… Ginny. I'm sure she'll come around," he assured Harry.

"I know, it's just…" He sighed deeply. "I just wish I knew what was going on in her head. She came home from practice one day, and I thought she'd been hit in the head by a bludger."

"That bad, huh?"

Hermione joined them. Ron kissed her quickly and made room for her on his side of the table. The sight made Harry just a bit jealous. He and Ginny used to be like that.

Used to be. He inwardly scoffed. They'd only been dating officially since she got out of school and she'd only been acting strangely for a couple of weeks. It just felt odd that Ron and Hermione were there with him and Ginny was not.

"Ginny's been acting weird?" Hermione asked. "Do you want me to talk to her for you?"

Harry shook his head. "If she's got something she doesn't want me to know, she won't tell you. No offense."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and stole Ron's butterbeer. "None taken. Ginny's a smart girl. Anyway, what's she doing that so strange?"

Harry sighed again. "She's just acting… weird." He took a deep breath and continued. "She comes home and doesn't seem happy, she's been sleeping as far from me as she can get, doesn't seem as happy as she was, gets lost in thought a lot. I don't know. It's just… odd."

They fell silent. The pub around them continued to buzz with activity. The Leaky

Cauldron was always a-buzz at this time of day, and today was no exception. At least there wasn't anyone overtly trying to listen in.

"You should probably ask her if something's wrong," Hermione suggested.

"I have!" Harry groaned. "She just says, 'Nothing,' and goes on her way."

Hermione nodded sagely. "That is what you're doing wrong. When she says,

'Nothing,' and goes on her way, you should wait a little while and ask her again. It'll work. Trust me."

She drained Ron's butterbeer and stood up.

"Do you have to go back to work?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I have to do some more work for the new hippogriff case," She replied.

Ron watched her go before turning back to Harry.

"She's got a soft spot for hippogriffs, what with knowing Buckbeak, and all," he explained unnecessarily. "This one's being accused of running amok in the countryside and eating some chickens. Accusers want the death penalty. I'm not as big on that stuff as she is, but really, chickens."

Ron rolled his eyes dramatically. Harry nodded because it was expected, and because he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Anyway," he said, "I think she's got it. Women are confusing, and she'd be the only woman available to give you advice."

Harry nodded, this time because he halfway agreed. He stood up with a sigh and said, "I have to get going, too. Ginny'll be coming back from Bill and Fleur's soon and I'd like to be home when she gets there."

Ron nodded. "I'm still waiting for my contact. I'll see you at work?"

Harry said a quick goodbye and left, paying the tab on his way out the door. With any luck, Ginny would be in a better mood tonight.

* * *

"Issues?"

"I love him, let's just get that out of the way," Ginny said. "I love him so much. I just can't seem to keep my head on straight. I'm a little confused and I'm not sure I'm really ready to marry him."

Fleur smiled. "You will know when ze time is right. I did."

Ginny tried to find humor in this. It was far harder than plummeting into the despair her comment heaped on.

Marriage: a lifelong commitment. No way out without lots of pain and struggle because the wizarding world hadn't discovered divorce yet. Not that she'd ever divorce Harry. It was just so big.

"'As 'e asked you yet?" Fleur asked, breaking her chain of thought.

Ginny glanced up at her. "No, he hasn't," she replied. "He wants to, though. I heard him talking to Ron about it. Not much time left."

She felt suddenly claustrophobic, like a hand about her neck, frigid and tight. No time. Never time. She was destined for him from the moment she was born and there wasn't a thing she could do to change it. She shivered and took a sip of the tea.

It was starting to go cold.

"The tea's going cold," she commented. "Let's go to the garden."

Her smile was strained and her voice a little thinner than usual. Fleur nodded and led her to the back door.

The garden afforded an excellent view of the Mediterranean, and was planted with things just exotic enough to hold Ginny's attention, but just local enough that Fleur could take care of them without too much effort. After all, Bill wanted her happy, and he wanted a family. No sense having a garden that would hurt his pretty wife.

"Come, sit," Fleur said with a sweeping gesture at the garden furniture. Ginny had her tea in one hand, so she chose a chair at the table. Fleur sat on one of the more comfortable benches facing her way.

"It's lovely out here," Ginny commented. She felt a bit silly, stating the obvious, but said it anyway, because it was true.

"Yes, it is," Fleur agreed. "'Arry?"

Ginny felt her throat open a little. She took a deep breath. "I love him."

"I believe you."

"I just think I'm rushing things a bit."

Fleur smiled. "You should follow your 'eart. I am sure you will find ze answer."

Ginny nodded and digested this for a minute. As much as Fleur thought she was helping, she really wasn't. Ginny decided there was nothing for it. On to a lighter subject, she thought.

"Have you decided on a name?"

Fleur smiled and was all too happy to regale her.

Ginny was home a little later than she'd planned to be. She was hungry and tired and couldn't decide if she wanted to see Harry or not tonight.

She would have to talk to him sooner or later.

"Ginny? Is that you?" Harry called from the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld

Place. He poked his head around the corner and smiled. "Come on. I cooked."

"Oh, no," Ginny teased.

She gave him a smile and walked downstairs.

* * *

"How are Bill and Fleur?" Harry asked. He started setting the table and shooed

Ginny away when she tried to help.

"They're fine. Fleur's pregnant."

He raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?" and she knew he wanted a nice, round dozen, too.

"Yeah."

Silence fell awkwardly between them and she struggled with it. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem with it, going about setting food on the table and lighting candles. Ginny got the sense that he was trying to be romantic. She was about to ruin it for him, though.

"What's all this?" she finally asked. "A bit over the top, don't you think?"

Harry chuckled. "Nothing's over the top for you," he replied. Ginny wondered if he felt as cheesy as she did when he said that. "I just thought you'd like it if I cooked for a change."

She frowned and studied him. "It is nice. I wasn't expecting it, is all."

He took a seat and watched her expectantly. She was no longer very hungry, but she filled her plate anyway. Took a bite.

"Delicious," she assured him with a smile that was less than genuine.

"I'm glad you like it," Harry said.

Supper wore on and the subject of her fears never did come up. She tried to talk to him over dishes, but he wasn't letting her do anything, or listening, anyway, and she gave up. They ascended the stairs for bed not long after and he surprised her.

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked.

"What?" She turned surprised eyes on him. "No, nothing's wrong."

They stopped on the second floor landing. Harry turned his body to hers and moved a little closer. Ginny backed up until she was leaning against the railing.

"Are you sure?"

Ask me again, I might not be, she thought. "I'm sure."

She couldn't quite make eye contact with him. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. They were boring into her skull and her discomfort was becoming more and more apparent.

"Let's just go to bed," she said finally.

"Ginny," Harry pleaded. "Please tell me what I've done wrong."

She ducked her head a little lower. "You haven't done anything wrong, Harry."

"Then why have you been acting so distant lately?"

This shocked her.

"Distant? I haven't been distant," she began.

"Yes, you have! You come home and don't want anything to do with me. You stay late or go to Bill and Fleur's, or to your mum and dad's," he cried. "I just wish I knew what it is I've done so wrong."

"You haven't done anything wrong," she repeated. Now or never. "I've just been in a bad spot lately."

"Have you? Why won't you tell me?"

She looked up at him, searching his eyes desperately for something, anything. Her hero, her savior, the love of her life stood before her and she couldn't quite come up with the words to tell him she needed her space without sounding like she was leaving him forever. Not that it mattered. With the way things were going he'd probably take it that way anyway.

Ginny became aware of a lump in her throat. She looked away from him and choked on it. She could open a chamber that existed largely in legend, but she couldn't find the words to say to Harry.

"Are you," Harry began. He cleared his throat and started over. "Have you gotten tired of me?"

He was choking back tears of his own.

"I love you," she said, feeling tears start to track down her face. "I love you, I do. I just, just don't know what's wrong with me. I need… Time. Space. I'm sorry, Harry."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks, pierced him faster and more painfully than any object ever had, or ever could. She didn't seem to be faring much better, but he wasn't sure he had it in him to care.

"Ginny, just give me a chance to make you feel better," he begged. "We've been through so much together, I want to spend the rest of our lives together!"

"Harry, it's not you," she said. "It's entirely me. And it doesn't have to be forever."

"Well," he sighed, pretending to be strong and feeling like a fool. "I'll be here.

There's nothing I can do, after all."

She bit her lip and reached out to brush a stray hair out of his face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and then she disappeared.

* * *

She would have been welcome at Bill and Fleur's house, she knew, but it hurt too much to think of the two of them so happy while she was so lost. She could have gone to her parents' house, but Ron, and, by extension, Harry and Hermione, frequented the Burrow. She thought very briefly about going to Charlie or Percy's, but she didn't want to be in the way.

So she called Gwenog and hoped she had a spare room.

Gwen, as it turned out, did, and was more than happy to have Ginny there with her.

She'd just broken it off with her latest girlfriend, and decided she needed the company.

"Thanks so much, Gwen," Ginny said. "I really owe you for this."

Gwen shook her head and led her to the second bedroom.

The house was a bit cluttered. She made Ginny think very strongly of Oliver Wood in a skirt. Quidditch memorabilia lined the walls and shelves, every broom Gwen had ever owned was stored in a case in the living room, including the one that had gotten shattered by a hex in a game several years previous. She must have subscribed to every publication under the sun that had anything to do with Quidditch, and she certainly was happy to talk about the sport any chance she got.

Ginny wasn't really interested when she asked, but she did anyway. "Any new strategies, Gwen?"

And she could lose herself in the chatter without her friend noticing that she wasn't really paying attention.

It was about a week into staying with Gwen that Ginny found a place to stay. It was cheap, close to the Holyhead pitch, and nondescript. It was also in the midst of

Dublin turmoil, so she shouldn't have much trouble dropping off the radar whenever she wanted. It was just a matter of a day before she could move in.

"Thanks for letting me stay so long, Gwen," she said over dinner.

"You could stay longer, if you wanted," Gwen replied hopefully.

"No, I do need to get my own place eventually."

Gwen nodded. "May I ask you a personal question?"

Ginny shrugged. "Can't hurt."

"Why did you leave Potter?"

Gwen had a knack for asking the most biting questions in the most innocent manner, another quality that reminded Ginny heavily of Oliver Wood. She didn't think things through very well, but she was very good at getting information, even if she was not so good at sharing it.

Ginny gaped at her for a moment. "We were—I was—having issues. I'm just not, I don't know, I'm not sure of myself."

"Fifteen kids and an eighty year marriage?"

"Is a bit over my head right now."

Gwen smiled ruefully. "That sounds familiar."

"Does it?" Ginny couldn't remember Gwen opening up like this. She was a very private person about anything but Quidditch.

"That's what Lis said before she left," Gwen explained. "She meant she was leaving forever, though."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. She found someone else, is what it was. Whatever makes her happy," Gwen sighed. "I'm not taking her back this time, though."

Ginny nodded. She was just familiar enough with Gwen to know that Lis showed up to pick her up from practice when they were on, and didn't when they were off. It was a pretty arrangement, but it wasn't hard to figure out why Gwen went into moods occasionally.

"This time?" Perhaps Gwen wanted someone to talk to. Ginny didn't mind.

"Yeah. She cheated on me a lot. Always had a reason to stay late, always had a reason to skip out on dates. Kept it out of the house, though, at least, until this last."

Gwen frowned and picked at a fingernail. "Walked in on her with Meghan McCormack in our bedroom. That hurt."

"Oh, Gwen."

Gwen sucked on her lip and looked as though she was holding back tears. Ginny wasn't entirely sure what to say at this point, she was just sure nothing she could say would help. She scooted her chair over until she was next to her captain and patted her back awkwardly. Then the tears came.

"I just don't understand," Gwen sobbed. "We were together so long! We were together in school, and that was a good ten years ago. I don't understand."

She tried to dry her face, and failed miserably. Ginny pulled her head down to her chest and held her until she stopped crying.

It was a long time before either of them said anything else. Gwen was the one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry, Ginny."

Ginny shook her head. "Don't be."

Gwen forced a smile and pushed her chair back. "I really should be getting to bed.

Thank you for listening to me."

Ginny smiled and helped her out of the chair. "Are you going to be alright tonight?" she asked.

"Think so."

They walked down the hall together to the master bedroom. Ginny leaned on the wall and Gwen opened the door. She stopped and stared off into space for a moment, then turned back to Ginny.

There was fear in her eyes, and desperation. Ginny cocked her head to one side.

She held out a hand to Gwen and they moved together into the bedroom.

* * *

Two days passed before Ginny could make herself go to practice, and even then it took three owls and two teammates dropping in to make sure she was alive.

The apartment she had managed to find was out of the way and quiet. Her neighbors didn't bother her, and they didn't make much noise. Ginny found herself wondering if they were actually there.

When she arrived, Gwen avoided her, and she avoided Gwen. Whispers reached her ears, even when the whisperers thought they didn't. The rest of the team cleared out fast, leaving Ginny alone.

She thought about just going home and showering later. Maybe she could visit Bill and Fleur, or grab a shower and go for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. It was a surprisingly difficult decision today; it was a decision that was made for her, though, when she heard Gwen berating herself in the showers.

She stripped down and stepped into a stall and listened to Gwen bitch for a moment.

"Gwen, what's wrong now?"

She saw the feet in the stall next to her leave the ground momentarily and giggled.

"I thought you left!" Gwen snapped. She snapped the water in her stall off and came around, apparently having forgotten she was naked, to yank open Ginny's stall and gape at her.

"No, Gwen, just everyone else," Ginny teased. "What's wrong?"

Gwen pushed a strand of gold hair back behind her ear. She sighed and cast her gaze around before answering.

"I'm sorry about the other night, Ginny," she said. "I didn't mean to drag you in like that."

"And of course I was the seduced innocent who couldn't make up her own mind about who she was sleeping with," Ginny said pointedly. "Don't worry about it Gwen. It was weird after, but it wasn't bad."

Gwen stepped fully into the stall and let the door bounce shut behind her. "You don't mean that."

Ginny snorted. "Let me finish showering and I'll buy you a drink," she said.

Gwen digested this. "But shouldn't I be buying your drink?"

"Gwen, get out."

Gwen ducked out of the stall and went to dress.

* * *

Harry was on his third beer, and not reacting well. Ron had known this was a bad idea, but had agreed to drinks at the Leaky Cauldron anyway. Neither of them had even flirted with the idea that Ginny might show up.

"Listen, mate, if you keep going, I'll be carrying you home," Ron said. "Maybe you could, I don't know, drink something else?"

Harry just stared miserably at the redhead in the corner and took another sip off his pint.

"Harry, it's not the end of the world. She'll come back." Ron was running out of things to say and Harry wasn't helping.

"She walked in here with Gwen. As in Gwenog the Gay of the Holyhead Harpies.

I've lost her permanently."

Ron reached over and patted his shoulder. "Please don't start crying," he mumbled.

Harry shrugged his hand off and continued to stare at Ginny.

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever come here again," Ginny said.

"Yeah. I saw him," Gwen mumbled. "This is awkward."

Ginny nodded. "He won't stop staring at me."

"Do you want to leave?"

Ginny thought about this for a moment. On one hand, she could get away from

Harry's awkward stares, but on the other, what if he followed her?

"Yeah, let's go. Thanks, Gwen."

Ginny left the pub as quickly as she could, paid the tab on the way out the door, and Apparated away, with a quick good-bye to Gwen.

* * *

She hadn't really noticed much about the apartment. All she'd known when she signed the lease was that it was in a decent part of town, it was convenient, and it came furnished. She'd been wearing the same two sets of clothes for a week and a half, washing them every day, and wishing she'd planned this better. Wishing she'd planned this at all.

Angry at her own thoughts.

She was just getting ready to go to practice when someone knocked on the door.

"Please, don't be Harry," she murmured, then went to answer the door.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Bill!"

Ginny threw her arms around her brother and dragged him inside. He laughed, ruffled her hair, and flopped down on the (actually very nice) sofa.

"Practice?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Double practice today. We've got a game day after tomorrow."

Bill smiled and laughed before giving voice to the elephant in the room.

"I heard you and Harry broke up?"

Ginny frowned. "Yeah."

"You could stay with us, you know," he said.

"I know."

"You want to tell me what happened?" Bill asked gently. "I don't want to upset you, but we're all worried about you."

Ginny snorted. "Does everyone know?"

"Harry's told all of us by now, I think. Except Charlie, perhaps."

She rolled her eyes. "Lovely."

"Yeah."

They trailed off to silence.

"I have to go to practice now," Ginny said after a moment. "I'm running a little late."

Bill nodded. "Fleur's with her family tonight. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Ginny grinned. "Are you cooking?"

"I could."

"I'll be right over after practice."

Bill laughed and stood up to hug her. "I brought you clothes, by the way," he said.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Mum got Harry to give her some of your stuff and she sent it with me when she found out I was going to drop in," he explained. "Follows the usual confused web of how things happen in the Weasley family."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

He handed her a bag, kissed her head, and made for the door. "I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah. Later. Thanks, Bill."

She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting late. The clothes would have to wait.

* * *

Ginny got hit by a bludger really hard in the back, thanks to the new Beater, who couldn't seem to aim what she hit. Practice got cut short thanks to this and three other bludger-related injuries, and she was sore and tired when she arrived at Shell Cottage.

"Hey, Ginny!" Bill called from the kitchen. She sighed, relieved, and hurried to join him.

"Hi, Bill," she said. "Got anything for massive bruising?"

Bill half-chuckled at that. "What happened?" he asked, reaching for his wand and leaving whatever was on the stove on autopilot.

"Bludger to the back."

He made a sympathetic noise and pulled her shirt up. There was a massive purple blotch marring her pale skin. Bill murmured something, rubbed his hands together, and passed one over the creature.

Whatever he did was soothing and cool and made the pain go away. She groaned and leaned forward to rest her head on the table.

"Is that better?" Bill asked.

"Much."

They were quiet for a moment, and then Bill started and ran for the stove to check on whatever it was he was cooking. Dinner met the table shortly after and Ginny was most eager to dig in.

They laughed and joked for a few minutes, talked about nothing. When the food was very nearly gone—and it went fast between the two of them—Bill took a drink from his glass and watched her expectantly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I guess you want to know about Harry, don't you?" she asked.

Bill nodded. "I won't say anything to anyone if you don't want me to."

"Please don't," she said gratefully.

"Did he do something to you?" Bill asked as delicately as he could.

"No."

"Did you fight?"

"Sort of."

"Is that why you're living in some apartment and not talking to your family?"

Ginny felt a surge of guilt. It hadn't occurred to her that they'd be worried, or that they'd want to know what had happened. Having Harry show up on the doorstep with bad news and no word from her couldn't have been good for her mother.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't think to tell anyone."

Bill understood. She knew Bill understood. He'd done the same or similar several times, running away, or just not wanting to deal with stress. Never on Fleur, though.

"We love you. We just want you to be happy, and if Harry's not making you happy, well," he let that hang in the air for a minute. "I don't want Harry in your life if he's just going to hurt you."

Ginny laughed sardonically. "He didn't hurt me. I hurt him," she said. "I hurt him really badly."

Bill nodded. "Are you ever going to tell me why you broke it off with him?"

Ginny studied her hands for a minute. "I'm not in a good space right now."

"Ah."

"I slept with Gwen."

That made Bill pull short. "Come again?"

"Gwen. I slept with her," Ginny repeated. "I was staying with her for a few days before I found the apartment, and I slept with her before I left."

"I see."

"I didn't mean to."

"I figured."

"Then we went to get a drink after practice and Harry and Ron were in the pub. That was awkward."

Bill nodded. "I imagine it was."

"I love Harry."

"I know."

She fell silent for a long time. Bill reached out and covered her hands with one of his.

"I just feel so bad," she said, choking up a little. "He doesn't know what's wrong, not really, and I just don't know who I am." She sniffed and wiped her nose on her napkin. "It's like, I missed out on so much, because I was so caught up with Harry and school and the war, and now I just don't know."

She choked back tears. Bill got up and came around the table. He knelt beside her chair and held her while she cried.

"There's just so much going on inside me and I don't know what to do with it. I don't know where to put it all!"

Bill made soothing noises and pulled her down onto his lap. They rocked back and forth and Ginny gave up trying to control her tears.

* * *

Hermione knocked on Ginny's door. It hadn't taken much to find it with connections in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Records on the Floo Network weren't public knowledge, and it was good to have friends in high places.

Ginny answered the door. She looked tired. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were askew. She looked like she'd just woken up and Hermione felt a brief pang of guilt.

"Sorry," she said.

"Doesn't matter. Come in," Ginny replied. She stood aside to let Hermione in.

"This is nice," Hermione said. "Cozy."

"I suppose," Ginny replied. "Did you come here to tell me to go home?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Just to see you," she said. "You never visit anymore."

Ginny shook her head and sat down on the couch. She had been sleeping quite soundly and waking up to answer the door to Hermione was the last thing she wanted to do. But then, it had been done, and she really couldn't take it back now.

"Mind if I make tea?" Hermione asked.

"Go ahead," Ginny said. She got up and ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it. She failed, but at least it wasn't flying about anymore. Then she went to join Hermione in the kitchen.

"What brings you here?" she asked. "If not to regale me with how I should go straight home to Harry right now?"

"Can't I have business?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

Ginny blushed madly. "I'm sorry. It's just been a bit, I don't know, predictable lately."

Hermione shook her head and finished brewing tea. "Can we sit?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ginny replied. "Yeah."

She picked up a cup of tea in one hand and the kettle in the other and they walked back into the living room. They settled on the couch and Ginny waited patiently for her to say something.

"I'm getting a transfer," Hermione said at last, with relish.

"Really?" Ginny asked. "That's wonderful! Where are you being transferred to?"

Hermione took a sip of her tea and grinned smugly. "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she said.

Ginny couldn't suppress her own grin and she said, "That's brilliant!"

Hermione's hair had tamed itself since the end of the war. It was not entirely calm, but it was no longer wildly flyaway. She was dressed for work, having, Ginny supposed, not had time to change before coming over. She looked much happier and had a rosy glow about her.

"It is brilliant, isn't it?" Hermione agreed. "I start next week."

"You're looking well," Ginny observed.

"I'm doing well."

"I suppose you are."

Hermione sipped her tea with more obvious glee than Ginny had ever seen anyone sip tea. She sighed happily. "Life is good these days," she said. "Relatively quiet, most of the Death Eaters have been rounded up, people are happy and quiet, and there is no imminent threat of a war."

Ginny nodded. "Can't argue with that."

Hermione put her cup down on the coffee table and turned to face Ginny.

"Of course, I promised Ron I would talk to you about Harry," she said. "But if you don't want to, this counts."

Ginny laughed quietly. "Yeah. That's nice," she said. "You and Ron married yet?"

"Not yet," Hermione replied. "No telling when that'll happen. But it will happen. If he doesn't ask, I will eventually."

Ginny giggled. "You might wind up asking, anyway," she observed. "Look how long it took for Ron to grow a set and ask you out."

Hermione nodded. "He's already talking children, though. I don't know about your parents, but my parents will not approve."

Ginny winced. "Yeah, Ron's a bit pig-headed. He knows what order to go in, though. I think."

Hermione raised surprised eyebrows. "He does?"

"Well," Ginny replied. "He gets there eventually. Lavender Brown was just one, though. It's not like he's ever stepped out on you, either."

Hermione shook her head. "I have to go," she sighed. "I'm meeting my parents for supper tonight, and they worry more than your mum."

"Is that even possible?" Ginny asked. She stood to walk Hermione to the door.

"You haven't been around my parents much, clearly," Hermione replied. "Have a good night. Don't be too upset."

Ginny nodded. "Thanks, Hermione, and congratulations."

* * *

Ginny's mind returned to practice when the Quaffle hit her in the head. "Oh!"

"Now that Ginny's joined us from space," Gwen teased, "We're playing the Prides tomorrow and the turnout should be spectacular. We've been practicing really hard and I think we can win it. I'll see you all here tomorrow at three. Let's do this!"

The team gave a half-cheer and they all headed for the locker room.

Ron caught her on her way out of the pitch. It was a few yards before she could Apparate, and her damnable brother was right in her way.

"Ginny," he said. "How are you?"

"Ron," she mocked. "Fine. And you?" She knew what he was here for and it irritated her.

Ron took a deep breath. "I am… not so good."

"Not so good?"

He fidgeted nervously. "As your brother, I want to beat the hell out of Harry for ever even kissing you," he said. "But as his best friend, I would like to know what, exactly, happened."

Ginny glared at him.

"What is between Harry and myself is not your business," she snapped. She made to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"It's my business when he's suffering and depressed, Ginny," Ron said. "Tell me what happened."

She jerked her arm away from him and smacked him. "You are a pig-headed git,

Ron, and I will not be telling you anything. Harry's not the only one involved here!"

She stomped the rest of the way out of bounds and Apparated to her apartment.

"Stupid git!" she shouted at the walls.

* * *

"She wouldn't tell me anything," Ron lamented, nursing his face. "And she slapped me."

"I told you not to go after her," Harry snapped.

Ron brought his hand down on Harry's desk. "I'm just trying to look out for you," he snapped back. "You're miserable, and I just wanted to help."

They glowered at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry mumbled, dropping his gaze. "I don't feel very good today."

Ron sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing. It's my fault."

"Don't worry about it. She's been gone for two weeks. That's not long. She'll come back," Harry said, though he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Ron. "Let's go for a drink."

Ron grinned. "Yeah. It's time you got out of this office, anyway."

* * *

Ginny leaned back from the mirror and tossed her hair. She'd given it a bit of curl and dolled herself up a bit. It was high time she got to what she'd set out to accomplish, and sitting at home wasn't getting her anywhere.

"What am I doing?" she muttered.

Then she sighed and magicked the curls and make-up away. It wasn't worth dressing up when she didn't have anyone to dress for.

Practice was off for the next couple of weeks and Ginny had plans to go away until she had to come back. She packed a bag, left the rent in her landlord's letterbox, and set out to find her place in the world—or at least get a start.

She wasn't sure where to start, but going away for a while seemed to be the place. She set off up the street, ducked into an alley and Apparated away.

* * *

"She's a big girl, Potter, she can handle herself," Gwenog snapped at the head floating in her fireplace.

"She may be a big girl, but she's gone missing!" Harry's head snapped. "Aren't you worried about her? She could be hurt!"

Gwen stirred her tea and considered him for a moment. "Mr. Potter, Ginny is one of the top Seekers in the country. She has a knack for taking bludgers and walking away. I have personally seen her fly backwards into the stands, fall to the ground, pick up the shards of her broom, and keep on trucking." She paused for a sip. "You have nothing to worry about, and neither does she."

"But," Harry began. He was cut off, though, when Gwen's tea was dumped into the fireplace, effectively extinguishing him.

"Not to mention," Gwen informed the empty room, "she's only been gone a couple of days. And I think you might be a bit too clingy for my taste."

* * *

Ginny was, in fact, sitting under a tree somewhere in Scotland.

She'd tried going out, tried the tourist thing, tried just wandering at random. Nothing was very inspiring, though. Nothing really jumped out at her and no one really wanted to talk to her. Not that she blamed them. She had been sporting a rather off-putting demeanor lately.

It was nigh on shocking that someone would recognize her here.

"Weasley? Ginny Weasley?"

The voice was male, deep and warm. She looked up to find Oliver Wood leaning over her.

"Oliver!" she cried, jumping to her feet. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

He hugged her vigorously, lifting her off the ground by a few inches, then set her down with a laugh.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I heard the Harpies won their last game. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

She really didn't want to answer his first question, but she knew he'd persist. This time around, it might just be easier to let him, though, rather than offer information.

He didn't seem to notice, though, and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Have you eaten?" Oliver asked.

"No."

"Good. You can come with me and the lads."

He squeezed her shoulder and Apparated.

Not only did she get dinner and the opportunity to meet the rest of the Puddlemere United team, she got a place to stay to go along with it. Oliver, as it turned out, had a guestroom, and wouldn't hear of her staying at an inn.

He took her bag and tossed it onto the bed, dragged her back to the kitchen, and put the kettle on for tea. She was about to protest that she could have done something, until he cut her off with the question she'd been avoiding.

"So what are you doing here without Harry?" Oliver asked, suddenly serious. "I was under the impression you two did everything together."

This surprised her. She hadn't thought of her situation from that perspective before.

"Maybe that's part of the problem," she said thoughtfully. "I've been out of sorts lately. We broke it off and I went my own way for the time being, but maybe you've got something there."

He pressed a mug of tea into her hands and she stared down at it. Oliver ducked down so he could peer up at her.

"A bit disenchanted with the idea of jumping in headfirst?" he asked.

"A bit, yeah," she replied with a giggle. Seeing Oliver Wood try so hard to look up at her was a funny sight.

"It's a bit daunting," Oliver agreed.

She snorted. "How would you know?"

He grinned wickedly. "Your brother is near impossible to live with. Hence, he lives elsewhere, and I live here."

"Brother? Percy?" Ginny couldn't believe her ears. "No!"

Oliver straightened up. "Charlie."

"Well, that's a bit more believable. How is he?" she asked.

"Last I heard, he was still not dragon food. I worry, though."

"So do we."

They fell silent for a moment, both contemplating their far-off lovers. Ginny found herself starting to miss Harry. She had worked so hard to catch his eye, and thrown it away so easily. What if he didn't want her back? She hadn't thought about that. She pushed it from her mind quickly, though.

"I think I've done something stupid," she said.

"I think you have, too, but at least you didn't decide to hop right in and spend the next thirty years in silent misery and regret like my parents did," Oliver pointed out. "You need to find yourself, so that you can be happy. That's what I think, at least."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, on to how you creamed the Prides," Oliver said happily. "I want every detail."

Ginny giggled. "I sense someone has a problem with Pride of Portree," she teased.

"They came very close to beating us last month, and I really don't like their captain," Oliver replied. "What more reason do I need?"

Ginny giggled again and launched into as detailed a description as she could.

* * *

Ginny spent three days at Oliver Wood's house. She was just getting ready to leave when someone knocked on the door.

"Could you get that, Ginny?" he called. "I'm in the shower!"

"Yeah!"

Before she could get there, though, the door swung open to reveal a very surprised Charlie.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Ginny laughed. "Same as you: visiting Oliver."

Charlie turned beet red. "He told you then?"

"Yes."

"Mum doesn't know. I haven't told her yet. Please don't," Charlie begged.

"Don't worry, Charlie," Ginny assured him.

Her brother glanced around and gave her an odd look. "You're short one, aren't you?" he asked. "Where's Harry?"

Ginny shook her head and told him what she'd told everyone she'd met so far.

Charlie made sympathetic noises in all the right places and said all the right things, and Ginny remembered that she missed him far more than she ever thought she would when he first moved to Romania.

"And then I got to wondering the other night," she concluded, "What if he doesn't want me back when I'm ready to go back to him?"

Charlie patted her head. "It'll all fall into place," he promised. "And if he's not cooperative, call me and I'll beat the living hell out of him."

Ginny laughed and pressed her face to her hands. "Charlie!" she scolded.

"I will. Just say the word," Charlie said. "Now, where's Oliver?"

She pointed at the hall. "Shower."

Ginny decided to stay another day, at Charlie's request. Oliver didn't object, and by the end of the evening, he'd talked her into spending most of the rest of her downtime with them.

"Don't you two want some, hem-hem, privacy?" she asked pointedly. "I don't want to intrude."

Oliver laughed and Charlie turned an interesting shade of red.

"That's okay," Oliver said. "Charlie here's in his off-season, and Puddlemere has flexible practice schedules."

Charlie's blush deepened and he punched Oliver in the arm. "Shut up, Wood."

She consented and Oliver went to cast Impervious charms on his bedroom, which only served to worsen Charlie's embarrassment.

"That man has no tact," he complained.

"You don't seem to mind," she teased.

Charlie looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Ginny, do you recognize that owl?" he asked. "Because I don't."

She turned around to see Gwenog's owl perched on the windowsill. It was a bug-eyed something that had been rescued from under a tree when Gwen was a child, and passed to her when the original owners couldn't keep it. She never learned the creature's name; just that it didn't take her treats and usually tried to eat Pigwidgeon when he was around. It was not an owl that she particularly liked, but not one that she particularly hated, either. Perhaps when the thing discovered the existence of Arnold the Pygmy Puff, she would upgrade her level of dislike.

"Hello, Gwen's owl," she said, opening the window. "How are you today?"

It let out a long, wheezing hoot and dropped a letter into her hand. Charlie laughed, bewildered, behind her. The owl flopped off the windowsill, hit the ground, and got a running start before finally, successfully leaving the ground.

"What on earth was that?" her brother asked.

"That was Gwenog's owl. Hideous thing, isn't it?" she mumbled.

"Gwenog is," Charlie thought for a moment. "Your team captain? And the top Chaser in the league?"

"Good to see you've been keeping up with Quidditch," Ginny replied. "Then again, with Oliver for a boyfriend, it would be hard not to."

"Exactly."

She opened the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment covered in Gwen's large, overbearing handwriting.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Potter stuck his head in my fireplace a few days ago. He seems to be concerned for your safety. Might want to remind him you're a big girl and can take care of yourself. He doesn't believe me._

_Can't wait to have you back and good luck on finding yourself. Call._

_Gwen_

"May I ask?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry's taken to harassing my friends now, it seems. Gwen says he popped his head in. I should probably write back."

Charlie nodded. "Need some privacy?" he teased.

"I'm not going to write back," Ginny said.

"You're not?" Charlie asked.

"No," Ginny replied. "Gwen just likes to keep people posted on things that might involve them. She kept us all abreast of the talks for that new school for young kids until it died out, even though none of us has kids or younger siblings."

"Just likes to give an update, ah?"

"I believe I just said that."

"Someone's moody," Charlie sniffed.

"Sorry," Ginny replied. "Life's just not co-operating right now."

They fell silent until Oliver returned to start supper. Charlie went to 'help' him, and Ginny was left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"Fifteen Snapdragon Lane!" Ginny said. She tossed a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and stuck her head through.

She always felt a bit silly doing this, hanging mostly out of the fireplace on one end and trying to hold a conversation on the other. Nevertheless, neither Oliver, nor Gwen owned a telephone, and this was the most direct way of reaching her.

"Gwen!" she called.

Footsteps thudded down the hall. Ginny had never realized how awkward Gwenog really was on land. She was much more graceful in the air, but walking seemed to escape her quite a bit.

"Oy, Ginny," Gwen said. She sat down beside the fire and reached in to ruffle her Seeker's hair.

"Gwen!" Ginny protested.

"Sorry," Gwen said. "What did you call for?"

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "I called because you wanted me to call. What is it?"

"You read the letter?" Gwenog asked.

"Yes."

"Potter drops by here one more time and I may bust his head," Gwen warned. "I'm about to call his own Aurors on him."

"Don't do that. Just tell him I'm visiting Charlie," Ginny said. "I'm not in Romania, but he doesn't have to know that."

"Fair enough," Gwen agreed.

"Thanks, Gwen."

"Not a problem." Gwen fished around in her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. "This is for you. I said I'd give it to you. You don't have to respond."

Ginny stuck a hand through to take the letter, but Gwenog stuck it in her mouth instead. Ginny felt undignified. She pulled the letter out of her mouth and spluttered a bit. "From Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I assume he's not the one who made the executive decision that I didn't have to respond?" she asked.

"I did that," Gwenog admitted. "Enjoy your reading, though."

A series of knocks met their ears and Ginny decided it was time for her to go.

"I'll see you later, Gwen," she said.

"Absolutely," Gwen replied. "Come home soon."

Ginny backed out of the fire, coughed up a little soot, and sat back with the letter. It was only a few lines. She scanned it and threw it into the fireplace.

"Please come home soon. Absolutely," she muttered. "I'll come home when I'm damn ready."

* * *

Oliver and Charlie had gone to bed an hour ago, and she decided that they had the right idea. A nice soft pillow and warm blankets couldn't hurt, and just reading the few lines in Harry's handwriting had worn her out entirely.

She tossed and turned for a while before she finally fell asleep, and then she dreamed dreams she couldn't wake up from.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked, blocking the hall and effectively stopping her.

Ginny gaped at him. She hadn't thought there would be much protest if she left a little early. "I, um, was going back," she said.

Charlie ruffled her hair. "Just stay for a couple more days. I never get to see you when you're home," he complained. "You're still off practice, anyway."

Ginny found that she couldn't argue with him. Charlie was very persuasive. He was also twice her size, and was likely to resort to holding her back if she continued.

"Just come have breakfast with us," he said. "See if you'll change your mind for my cooking over Oliver's."

Ginny grinned. Charlie held out a hand. She took it and followed him to the kitchen, dropping her bag in the hall.

"Good morning, Oliver," she said.

Oliver's head was resting on the table. "G'mrng."

Charlie blushed a little. "I think I wore him out."

Ginny giggled perversely and took a seat at the table. "He'll live."

Oliver groaned and Charlie went to start breakfast.

Ginny pulled up a chair across the table from Oliver and studied him. She frowned a little and felt a jealous twinge in the pit of her stomach.

Why couldn't she be this happy?

"Somethin' wrong?" Oliver asked. He'd raised his head a bit. Ginny hadn't even noticed.

"No. Nothing," she replied, faking her best smile.

She wanted time to herself. It was uncomfortable, now that she thought about it, to see her brother so happy with her friend, while she was lost and miserable.

She missed Harry and she missed her friends and she wished she'd never left.

The frown was back on her face.

"Gin, are you alright?" Charlie asked. He pressed a concerned hand to her forehead. "Tired?"

"Yeah," she replied. "No. Just thinking. Sorry."

"You really miss him, don't you?" Charlie said gently. "I don't blame you."

She sat up a little straighter. "Yes and no."

"What's the 'no?'"

He's harassing my friends, sending me unsolicited letters when I want to be alone, he's over-attentive, he's moving too fast and I don't want to get married and give up my career, she thought. "I don't know."

Charlie raised an eyebrow but let the subject rest. "Whatever."

"Charlie, something's burning," Oliver pointed out.

Charlie yelped and ran to save breakfast. Ginny quickly discovered that Oliver was not as keen as Charlie to let things go.

"Ginny, you can always tell him 'no,'" he said. "You're not obligated to spend the rest of your life with him, and you're certainly not obligated to give it all up."

She nodded. "I'm going to visit Mum this afternoon. She'll be owling me if I don't spend some time with her before I go back to work."

"That was quite the evasion," Oliver said.

Charlie plunked plates down in front of them. "Send her my love," he said. "I'm going next week to see her, so don't worry about where I am and what I'm doing."

"Except the part where you're shagging Oliver," Ginny clarified.

"Yeah. Except that part," Oliver agreed. Ginny and Charlie gave him an odd look.

"What? Your parents tell my parents, and then bad things happen."

Charlie rolled his eyes and mumbled something about 'confusing men.' Ginny giggled and set into her breakfast.

* * *

Ginny Apparated to her apartment first. She did not want to drag her bags to her parents' house, and she wanted to change. She had run out of clean clothes that morning. What good was a shower if she didn't have clean clothes?

"How does everyone seem to know what's wrong with me?" she muttered. "I don't even know what's wrong with me."

Gwen and Oliver's comments about her unwillingness to start a family so soon rang in her head. They were probably right, at least to some extent, but she wished it were more obvious to her.

Ginny threw on some clothes. She didn't pay much attention to what she grabbed. She pulled on a cloak and decided she was ready to go.

"Well, Ginny," she said, looking in the mirror. "Here's hoping Harry's not there."

* * *

Molly Weasley met her daughter at the door with a letter in one hand and Errol in the other. She dropped both on the nearest surface and threw her arms around Ginny.

"I was just owling you!" she cried. "We were wondering when you'd come by to visit!"

Ginny gave her a half-hearted grin and followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh, hell," she sighed.

Harry was sitting at the table with Ron and Hermione.

"Something the matter, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I forgot that I have to do some stuff for Gwen before practice starts up again," Ginny lied. "I should probably be going."

"But you just got here," her mother said. "You can't leave yet."

"It's really urgent. Sorry, Mum."

Ginny backed out of the kitchen before Harry could interrupt and made for the door.

A hand on her arm stopped her.

"Mum, I'll come back another day," she promised, turning around. "Oh."

Harry was holding her back. He glanced over his shoulder, then back at her. "Let's step outside," he suggested.

"Or," she growled. "I could step outside and you could go back to the kitchen."

He pulled her outside and, never letting go of her arm, said, "Why are you so angry at me?"

She sighed. "I'm not angry, Harry. I just need time." She was starting to get angry, though.

Harry brought his other hand up to cup her cheek. "I can give you time. There's no reason for you to go away."

"Harry," she breathed, not looking at him. It was bad enough that the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end from his touch. Looking would only make her give.

"Just tell me what you need and I will give it to you," he begged. "Anything, just please don't leave me."

That rubbed her wrong. She wasn't sure why, but it made her skin crawl to hear those words.

"You'll give me anything?" she snapped. "Anything at all?"

"Anything."

"Then give me space while I make my mistakes."

She jerked her arm back and turned away from him. She could almost hear him biting his lip and looking unsure, and for a moment, he was the single most disgusting creature on the face of the planet.

"Am I a mistake, I wonder?" Harry asked.

She didn't have an answer for that; not one she was willing to give him, at least. He was moving closer to her, reaching for her.

"Don't touch me."

"Ginny, please," he said. "Please tell me why you don't want to be near me."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Do you know, Mr. Auror, that when women on Quidditch teams get pregnant, they are not encouraged to come back?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My entire career involves flying at high speeds and getting hit by various objects. I have been doing well, so far," she said. "Did you realize that my career has far more stigma than yours?"

"Ginny, I don't understand," Harry said.

"I know you were ready to ask, and I was willing to say yes," she continued. "I was willing to marry you."

Harry felt anger rising in him. "What," he asked, very carefully, "is your point?"

She wheeled on him. "I have been watching you since I was a little girl!" she yelled. "I've been watching you and trying to catch your eye! All I ever wanted was you, and I thought you were all I'd ever need!"

Harry furrowed his brow and glared at her. "You thought? What's that supposed to mean? I'll give you anything you want! I'd give you the moon, the sun and the stars, if I could!"

Ginny remembered herself and took a deep breath. "I am not having this conversation here," she said.

Harry lunged forward and grabbed her again. "You're not running away this time."

"Let go!"

She shoved him, but didn't succeed in getting him off of her. He tightened his grip on her arm and Disapparated.

Ginny stumbled back when they reappeared.

"Couldn't stand it, could you?" she asked. "Just had to drag me back home, like a good little wife."

"Ginny, I haven't even asked you yet."

They stood several feet apart in the sitting room of 12 Grimmauld Place, glaring at each other, for a very long time. Ginny finally flopped down on the antique sofa and didn't even protest when Harry sat next to her.

Several minutes passed before either of them said anything, and then they both tried to speak at once.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"Go ahead," Ginny replied.

He took a deep breath, considered her, and appeared to reach a momentous conclusion. "Ladies first."

Ginny glared at him for a moment, then turned away from him. She stared into the fire. There was no need for this pause. She had one thing she wanted to ask, and she had already collected her thoughts.

"Do you really love me?"

Harry jolted beside her, then grabbed her arm. "What do you mean?" he demanded. "Of course I love you!"

She leapt to her feet and backed halfway across the room. "Well, I'm not so sure I love you," she snapped.

Her words were cruel. She knew it. She meant for them to be.

Harry gaped at her as she turned and snatched the basin of Floo powder off of the mantle. He made it to his feet by the time she'd pitched a handful in and just missed grabbing a handful of her robes when she jumped into the fire, shouting an address his brain didn't process.

* * *

Long, powerful arms caught her on the other end of the Floo.

"Gwen," she gasped.

"Fight with Potter?" Gwenog asked bluntly.

Ginny choked and coughed. It had been a while since she'd had such a hard time with the Floo Network. She attributed it to stress and stumbled out of Gwen's arms to stand on her own.

"Yeah," she coughed guiltily.

Gwen tactfully did not pry further and instead set to beating the soot out of Ginny's robes. Ginny, in turn, set to beating Gwen off of her, tried to head for the couch, and, still disoriented from the Floo, stumbled into the coffee table.

"Hey, take it easy," Gwenog admonished. She helped Ginny to the couch.

"Thanks," Ginny mumbled.

Something was odd about her captain. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something was not quite right.

"I'll get you a drink," Gwen said.

It was when she started to walk away that Ginny realized what, exactly, something off was.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and blushed brilliantly. Gwenog was walking about starkers.

She was a little embarrassed that she hadn't noticed this right off.

"It's her house, she's allowed to wear what she wants," she muttered to herself. "Merlin, though, that's one for a start."

"Something wrong?" Gwenog asked, passing her a glass of pumpkin juice. "It's spiked, by the way."

Ginny nodded. Gwen had donned a robe in her absence, for which Ginny was very grateful. She took a sip of the pumpkin juice. It burned going down.

"What did you spike it with?" she spluttered. "Firewhiskey?"

"Scotch."

"In some ways, that's worse."

They ignored each other for a moment. Ginny sipped her pumpkin juice and Gwen adjusted her robe.

"Sorry about my state of dress," Gwen said.

Ginny shook her head. "You sleep naked, anyway."

Gwenog chuckled nervously. "I really never meant for you to find that one out," she said sheepishly.

* * *

Gwen didn't wake Ginny in the morning, opting not to brave her wrath. She found exactly what she'd expected in the living room.

"Good morning, Potter," she said, yawning and adjusting her shirt.

"Where is she?" Harry snapped.

Gwen took a long, hard look at him, then gestured rudely and stepped into her kitchen. It probably wouldn't be long before Ginny woke up. Hopefully, she could be rid of Potter before then.

"You are crossing the line between worry and stalking," Gwen informed him. She pulled a kettle from the depths of a cabinet, filled it with water, and set it on the stove. "Keep in mind, my friend, that stalking is pretty low. She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see him wince.

"You're threatening me," Harry said, regaining his composure. He took a step toward her. "You think you have a dog in this hunt, don't you?"

Gwenog whirled around and shoved her wand in his face. She had a devilish grin on her face. Harry shuddered. She took disturbing to a new height and bared her teeth.

As quickly as she'd drawn it, her wand disappeared and she stepped back, losing the grin.

"Ginny is not a rat, and there is no hunt," she stated, far louder than she needed to. "For someone who professes to love her, you have a disturbingly low opinion of her."

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"'A dog in this hunt,' eh?"

Ginny glared at him from the kitchen door. He stammered and stuttered and tried to regain ground.

"Leave me alone, Harry. I'm getting tired of this," Ginny snapped. She turned away from him.

Harry sighed. "Let me know, then, when you want to talk."

This time, he was the one to leave.

* * *

Harry snarled and pitched his quill. This was not as satisfying as he had hoped, though, as it floated back to his desk. He settled for banging his fists on his desk and kicking his chair back on two legs.

"All right, Harry?" Ron asked, poking his head in the door.

"Gwenog is trying to sabotage me," Harry replied.

"No kidding."

"I got an owl early this morning. Message was to check out Gwen's place, and that I was invited. So I went," Harry said. He waved a hand noncommittally and added, "I was armed."

Ron nodded. "So, what? You thought she was in trouble?"

"The letter wasn't signed, and it wasn't with Gwen's owl. What was I supposed to think?" Harry sighed. "Gwen came in, said I was very close to stalking Ginny. I asked her if she thought she had a chance with Ginny, and she pulled her wand on me."

"And Ginny heard it all," Ron concluded.

"Yeah. Got mad. Told me to get out."

Ron nodded. "She went to Shell Cottage and Bill owled me to have a talk with you."

Harry snorted. "Great. Now your whole family's going to be furious with me."

"Didn't you think for a minute that an unsigned note with a strange owl might be a bad thing to follow up on?" Ron asked.

Harry winced. "It did not," he replied. "It doesn't seem very logical now, though."

Ron shook his head. "That was stupid. Don't do it again. That's how people in our business get killed."

The idea of being on the Weasleys' bad side was terrifying. Harry sighed and laid his head down on his desk, then raised it again. He really hoped the family that had largely taken him in was as forgiving as he remembered.

His friend sighed and ran a hand through flaming red hair. "I wouldn't worry about their wrath. We're all worried about you, not least of all Mum."

Harry nodded. "Are you up for lunch? I could use a break."

Ron grinned. "Meet you at the pub?"

"Yeah."

He ducked out of the office. Harry heard him calling to one of their coworkers on his way to the lift. He flipped over a few papers, locked his office door, and went to meet Ron at the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Ginny had not seen Harry since he left her at Gwenog's house. It was strange to think that they had been apart so long, as they had not been separated for more than a couple of days since the end of the war.

She had returned to practice without seeing her mother, who had sent her daily, worried owls that she had not replied to. Even Bill had taken to owling her, since she refused to open the door to him.

Ginny was not used to the strange behavior of Harry and Gwenog. She was less comfortable with herself, but she did not dwell much on her own mind anymore.

A Quaffle to the head dragged her back to reality and she quickly landed, running for the locker room. A quick shower made her feel a bit better, and clean clothes added to that. She raked her fingers through her hair to straighten it, and hurried for the door. She was the last one there.

Except Gwenog, who was leaning against the doorframe, waiting for her.

"Hello," Gwen said.

"Gwen," Ginny replied.

Gwenog straightened up and smiled. "Did you have plans for supper?" she asked.

Ginny had planned to drop in on her mother, though she hadn't said anything, but that was an encounter she was more than willing to procrastinate on. "No," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Would you like to join me?" Gwenog asked. She looked restrainedly hopeful.

"That sounds good," Ginny said. She grabbed Gwen's arm and they Apparated to the Broken Wand, a tavern in Holyhead.

It was structured much like the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, and stuffed to bursting with locals by the time they got there. There were always tables reserved for the Harpies, though, and they claimed one near the fireplace. Gwen ordered for both of them, as she knew this place better than Ginny did, and they settled into talking about inane things.

Ginny wondered if she was imagining things. It seemed like Gwen had taken a step back. A date? They had already been to bed together. Ginny had assumed that was all she wanted.

While she was musing about the state of things, Gwen decided to interrupt her.

"You were flying distractedly today," Gwen said. "Are you feeling all right?"

Ginny laughed. "Distractedly?" she repeated. "Do you take all the girls to supper when they're flying badly?"

"No," Gwen replied defensively.

"Well, then. I suppose you know why I'm so distracted," Ginny said. Then, just to tease her, she added, "It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that you've pulled your shirt down a bit."

Gwenog blushed and stuttered. "That's not, I mean, I didn't."

She gave up after a moment and the barmaid brought them their food.

"Playing the Gargoyles this weekend, right?" she asked.

"Right, Vickie," Gwenog replied. "Gonna win, too. They're terrible this year."

Vickie chuckled derisively. "They're bad every year. How do they keep playing?"

"Only team in Lithuania that ranks in Europe," Gwen said. "They're gonna place whether we like the hassle or not. Besides, maybe they'll pull out some secret weapon and give us a challenge."

Ginny smiled at this. The Gargoyles truly were bad this year, having one win, and that one over the Cannons. Ron had moped for a week after that defeat.

Vickie chatted with Gwen a bit more before she left them to their food.

"I really should go back to see my mum sometime," Ginny mused. "I just don't want to."

"Why not?" Gwen asked between mouthfuls.

"She'll just fuss, and Harry might be there, and Ron won't speak to me, and I'll have to hide behind Bill and Dad the entire time," Ginny said.

"It'll really be that bad?" Gwen said.

"No," Ginny admitted. "It'll be like every other family dinner, but Ron will be upset."

Gwen shook her head and they finished their meal in silence. Ginny downed her butterbeer and pushed her chair back from the table.

"I think I'm tired," she said. "I should go home."

Gwen nodded and stood up. She paid Vickie and followed Ginny out of the pub.

Ginny was just about to Apparate home when Gwen caught her.

"Wait," she said. "Can't I take you home? To your home, that is."

Ginny took her arm again with a smile and they Apparated, landing outside Ginny's door. It was a good thing, she thought, that her neighbors were not Muggles. Except for the one who was, and he didn't ask too many questions. Gwen took a step away from her and cast her eyes around.

"Well?" Ginny said. "You made it all the way here. Wouldn't be a proper date if you didn't kiss me good-night."

Gwen smiled and moved closer to her. She slipped her hands around Ginny's waist and Ginny became very aware of the distance between them steadily closing.

She was sure Gwen's temperature had risen at least a degree. She blushed and Gwen's lips pressed firmly to her own. Ginny could feel her eyelashes quivering against her cheeks and she slid her eyes shut.

When they separated, Ginny leaned against the door. "Do you want to come inside?" she asked.

Gwen shook her head. "No. Started things off too fast," she said. "Thought it would be better to back off a little bit."

Ginny sighed. "Maybe you should come in, anyway," she said.

She opened the door, and Gwenog tilted her head to one side, studying her for a moment, before she stepped into Ginny's apartment. Gwen made herself comfortable on the apartment's sofa, then made herself uncomfortable again. She sighed deeply.

Ginny was in the kitchen brewing tea, and the waiting was driving Gwenog mad.

She took a look around at the lack of decoration and squirmed on her seat. Ginny had not given her any hints before she left her on the sofa.

"Here you go," Ginny said. "Two sugars, right?"

Gwen nodded and took the proffered cup. "Thanks."

Ginny sat down at the opposite end of the sofa and sipped her own tea. "Gwen," she said, finally. "I love Harry."

Gwen nodded. Somehow, she had known this conversation was coming. She just wished it wasn't happening right then.

"I really do," Ginny continued. "And I think it might cause problems if I were dating the team captain, anyway."

Gwenog smiled wryly. "Yeah, probably."

"Not to mention, problems around Holyhead."

"Problems around Holyhead?" Gwen echoed incredulously. "What does that mean?"

Ginny grinned and shrugged. "I think you'll figure that one out."

"Back to the matter at hand," Gwen said. "I believe you were breaking up with me."

Ginny sighed. "You're taking this rather well for being on the receiving end of this," she said.

"Especially considering that we weren't actually dating," Gwen said. "Anyway, I hope you're not angry with me."

"No."

Gwenog finished her tea and stood. "It's getting late and we have practice early in the morning. See you there?"

Ginny set her cup down and stood as well. "Yes," she said. "Thank you for all that you've done for me. It's been a bit of a tough time, but I think I know where my heart is now."

"Good," Gwen said. "Planning to talk to Harry anytime soon?"

"I don't know that," Ginny admitted.

She walked Gwenog to the door and hugged her before she Disapparated from the hallway.

* * *

Practice was not as tense as Ginny expected it to be. They got through all of their exercises with general ease. Gwenog called them down early, and none of them was even winded badly.

"That was good," Gwenog said. "Great, even. We need to remember that the Gargoyles have a pretty good defense, though, and we have to keep up our offense. This was our last practice session before the game tomorrow. Go home and rest up, and I'll see you in Lithuania tomorrow evening."

A general cheer went up from the team and they headed for the locker room. Ginny realized she was still holding the Snitch, and handed it to Gwen before she went looking for it.

"Thanks, Gin," Gwenog said. "I've lost more Snitches since I joined the Harpies than with any other team I've ever been on."

"Oh," Ginny said. "I thought they were spelled to come back on their own."

"Not the ones for the big leagues," Gwenog replied. "They're just spelled to get the hell away from whoever's chasing them." She chuckled. "They're damned expensive, though, so schools and minor leagues add a few things to them."

Ginny chuckled. "Yeah. I was at practice one night and the school snitch flew right into my hand," she said. "I guess it had some fresh charms on it."

"Probably," Gwenog agreed. "I like that you've always managed to bring it back, though. Keeps costs down, and just goes to show that I have good taste in talented Seekers."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Gwen. Good night."

She didn't want to shower at the pitch. She was just tired. So she walked through the locker room, waving at her teammates, and Apparated home.

"It's too quiet," she sighed to herself, unlocking her door. She went into the apartment and propped her broom up against the wall by the door.

There was an owl perched on the windowsill. Closer inspection revealed it to be Errol, and he was teetering precariously. Ginny opened the door and let him in.

"I think I have some owl treats around here somewhere," she assured him. He dropped the letter in his beak onto the coffee table while she searched. "Here we are."

She held up the tin of treats triumphantly and opened it, fishing a couple out. She put the lid back on before she gave Errol his reward for a job well done.

"What have you brought me?" she murmured.

Ginny scooped up the letter and broke the seal. Errol stuck his head under her hand in a bid for attention. She petted him while she read the frantic letter from her mother. She wanted to know where Ginny was, why she wasn't answering. All the standards. She wanted Ginny to come to dinner, or at the very least, come by before the game tomorrow.

Ginny sighed and dropped the letter. It was still reasonably early. She could Apparate to her parents' house and be back before the Ministry let out for the day.

"Errol, thank you," she said. She felt bad dropping him out of the window, but she didn't want to hurt him Apparating. She had never taken an animal before, and she didn't want to experience that splinch. So she sent him on his way and went to bathe quickly before she went to her mother's house.

* * *

Molly Weasley met her only daughter at the door.

"You've had me so worried!" she scolded, and fussed for a moment. "Well, come inside. Tea's on."

Molly was the only one home today. It still struck her as odd when she came by and no one was home. Especially in the middle of summer.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I am fine," Mrs. Weasley replied. "You have some explaining to do."

Ginny sighed and sat down at the table. Her mother bustled around the kitchen for a few moments, collecting all the necessary things for tea, before sitting down across from her. She was also in front of the door, Ginny noted.

"You never came back before practice started again," Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"I know, Mum," Ginny replied. "I'm sorry. I really did mean to."

"Of course you did," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Ginny sipped her tea and wished Molly would change the subject. She knew this sentiment was futile, but she wished anyway.

"What happened with you and Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Ginny replied. "It's me, anyway."

"You were so looking forward to getting married, though," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny bit her lip and it hit her that she might have ruined a very good thing. Her mother was disappointed, Harry was upset. She didn't even want to know her father's thoughts on all of this. Perhaps she really had been foolish. She had a sudden, hideous thought that she might not be able to patch things up with Harry, and she started to cry.

Her mother moved to the chair beside her and wrapped her arms around Ginny's shoulders. Ginny wiped her nose on her sleeve and sniffed.

"I don't know what happened," she sobbed. "One day we were fine, and the next I wanted something else. It's all me, you know. It's nothing he did."

Molly stroked her hair and pried her teacup from her hands. "Sh, love. It'll be fine, I promise."

"He might never want me back after what I've done," Ginny bawled.

"Don't say that," her mother scolded gently.

"I left him, I fooled around, I sent him away." She choked. "I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again!"

Molly rocked her daughter back and forth and let her cry. Ginny sobbed helplessly and wished she could turn back time.

When she had nothing left, her mother went to get her a fresh cup of tea and a tissue. Ginny took both gratefully and blew her nose. She felt puffy and dehydrated, which, she rationalized, she probably was, and drained her cup.

"I'm sorry, Mum," she said. "I've put so many people through so much."

Molly stroked her daughter's hair. "It's all right, love," she said. "You're trying to make it right, and that counts for something, doesn't it?"

Ginny nodded. "I suppose."

"Would you like to stay for supper?" Molly asked. "It's just me and your father tonight. Ron's not even coming over."

Ginny gave a half-hearted smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

It took Arthur Weasley a while to find something to say to his daughter. He was by no means angry with her, but he nevertheless did not know what to say.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "Ginny," he said. "How are things going for you?"

"Fine, Dad," she replied.

"Are you, er, still having trouble with Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked very delicately.

"Yes, Dad," Ginny said. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course." Mr. Weasley sounded relieved and happily changed the subject. "So, you're playing the Gargoyles tomorrow, I hear?"

"Yeah, Dad. Did you want tickets?" Ginny asked. "I think I can get a couple. Gargoyles games never sell out outside of Lithuania."

"I would love to," Mr. Weasley replied with a smile. "But Victoire is spending the day with us tomorrow, and you know I never miss a chance to see my granddaughter."

"I'll stop by after the game, then," Ginny said. "It's been long enough since I saw her. Don't want her to forget her Auntie Ginny."

Mr. Weasley grinned broadly. Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"I don't think she'll forget you that easily," Molly said. "She's starting to learn Quidditch rules."

"Oh, dear," Ginny said. "She'll grow up to be a regular Oliver Wood."

Mrs. Weasley stood up. She cleared the table with a wave of her wand, and went into the kitchen. Ginny got up to follow her, but her father pulled her back.

"What is it, Dad?" she asked.

Mr. Weasley studied her for a moment. "How are you really?" he asked.

Ginny sighed. "I'm better," she answered. "I'm beginning to think I've messed up quite a bit, but I'm working on it."

Arthur nodded. "Of course. We all have difficult times," he said. "Don't worry too much about Harry. He's been around almost every night. Doesn't ask for you anymore, but it's pretty clear he misses you."

"I just hope he misses me enough to want me back," Ginny said.

She had already had this conversation with her mother. She did not want to repeat it with her father or anyone else, but sometimes Mr. Weasley had some further insight into the various situations that his children had gotten themselves into over the years.

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "I'm sure things will work out for the best," he said.

"No advice?" she asked dryly.

Mr. Weasley thought for a moment. "No. No good advice, anyway," he replied. "You're a smart girl, and I am sure this will all work out for the best."

Ginny nodded. "I have to get home soon," she said. "I'm going to help Mum with the dishes, and I'll be on my way."

Mr. Weasley stood up and hugged his daughter. "Good luck," he said.

"Thanks, Dad," she replied, then turned and went to join her mother in the kitchen.

* * *

Harry ate a hurried supper by himself in the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place. He was preparing to go back to work as quickly as he could. The entire ministry was working overtime, and the Aurors were certainly no exception.

Granted, there was someone there to take his place, and he really shouldn't go back, but he didn't have anything else to do this evening and he didn't want to sit around acting miserable.

He had started going in early shortly after Ginny left, and coming home later and later. He spent so little time at home that he sometimes forgot what it looked like. Wizarding houses blurred together after a time.

So many raids and hunts. He had been on many of them while he was on shift. Most of the ones the Ministry had raided were large, imposing, and hidden. Some were a right pain to find, but they always did.

And once they got inside, the clean-up job was usually monumental.

Tonight they were going after the Rowle house. It was rumored to contain a transplanted chamber from the Spanish Inquisition and Harry shuddered at the thought.

He had been through torture chambers, as again, most of the raids had unearthed them, but they were never pleasant to think about. The Malfoys had one that extended underground for several yards in all directions around the house.

When that had come to light, Draco had decided not to take the house.

Harry polished off his supper and set his dishes to washing in the sink. He retrieved his robe from the back of his chair, pulled out his wand and Apparated to the Atrium.

* * *

Ginny was just sitting down to tea when Bill knocked on her door. He had a distinctive knock that demanded attention and threatened to continue if it was ignored. She answered the door and he stepped inside before she could invite him.

"Good job with the Gargoyles," he said by way of greeting. "Is that tea?"

"Yes, Bill," Ginny replied. She pushed her brother toward the couch and went to get another cup. "What brings you here?" she called from the kitchen.

"Nothing really," Bill said. "Just thought I'd drop in."

"You heard I talked to Mum and you thought you'd get in on this one," she interpreted.

"No," Bill protested. "Yes. Sort of."

Ginny snorted. "And your ever so helpful advice would be...?"

"If you need support, please let me know," Bill replied. "I'll beat his head in if he's so much as a bit snippy to you."

"I don't think that would be very helpful," Ginny said. "Thank you, anyway, though.

How's Fleur?"

Bill groaned. "This one's worse than the last one. She's still sick every morning, and the hormones are raging, and she cries a lot."

"Sounds a lot like the last one," Ginny pointed out. "Perhaps you were just so happy to be having Victoire that you were more willing to ignore all of that."

Bill groaned. "You might be right there," he said. "It's still a bit trying, though."

Ginny giggled. "You're terrible."

"I try."

From there, Bill wanted a play-by-play description of the Harpies' win over the Gargoyles. Ginny tried to recall as many details as she could, but most of it wound up from the Seeker's perspective, as she had not actually seen most of the goals.

This did not disappoint Bill, who, like their brothers, was passionate about Quidditch, and would take it any way he could get it.

"It sounds like you're doing better," Bill observed when she was finished.

"What does that mean?" Ginny demanded.

"The announcer on the Wireless kept going on about how the Harpies' Seeker was flagging a bit," Bill replied. "Said you were distracted, and just scraping by with the wins. I disagreed, of course."

"Of course."

Ginny rolled her eyes. That was what she got, she supposed, for telling him he looked like a pumpkin ready to be squeezed. Then again, she had been a bit distracted lately.

"I should go," Bill said. "Thank you for the tea, and pardon my intrusion."

She walked him to the door and watched him disappear from the end of the hallway.

* * *

Ginny reached into a cabinet and realized that she was out of her favorite tea. She swore. The only place she could find it in England was Diagon Alley, and she didn't want to go out right then.

She wanted tea more than she wanted to stay home, though, and she moved to retrieve her shoes and her wand. At least she could Apparate now. That made life much easier.

She landed on the Diagon side of the Leaky Cauldron and headed for the Apothecary.

It was the last place she had expected to find tea at all, much less tea that she liked. She had stumbled across it quite by accident one day when she was shopping for Potions ingredients, and it was inexpensive, so Ginny bought some to try. It had been an addiction for her ever since.

The Apothecary gave her two boxes of the tea and Ginny paid for it. Then she turned and walked out of the shop.

Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot were sitting at one of the outside tables in front of Florean Fortescue's old shop. It was under new management, though Ginny was not familiar with them, and the name had changed to 'The Shivering Snidget's Frozen Treats.' Neville waved to her and she walked over.

"Hello, Neville," Ginny said. "Hello, Hannah."

They greeted her and offered her a seat. Neville ordered her a sundae, despite her protests.

"Really," she said. "I don't want to interrupt your date."

Hannah and Neville had been dating for nearly a year now, if Ginny's calculations were correct. They were quite happily engaged now, it seemed, judging by the ring on Hannah's finger, and Ginny fought of a pang of envy.

"Nonsense," Hannah replied. "Sit with us. We have all day."

Ginny relented. The sundae looked very good, and she was not one to decline free ice cream. Besides that, it had been a while since she'd had a chance to see Neville.

"Who are you playing next?" Neville asked.

Ginny had to think about that one. "Kenmare, I think."

"That's a team made of mediocrity," Hannah said. "As long as they have McCairn as a manager."

Ginny agreed, but she did not voice it. Sometimes team feuds were best left to the fans. Besides, it was bad form to brag before a match.

"How are things going?" Neville asked.

"All right," Ginny replied. "And you?"

"Not bad," Neville said. "I just got an offer from Hogwarts to take Professor Sprout's position next year."

"That's excellent!" Ginny cried. "Stay there a long time and I'll send my kids to you."

They shared a laugh over this and Neville launched into a detailed description of the curriculum he wanted to run. Everything, it seemed, from the Abyssinian shrivelfig to the great old Whomping Willow itself. When he was largely finished, he blushed.

"Sorry," he said. "I tend to go on a bit, Hannah tells me."

Ginny giggled. "What's Hannah doing these days?" she asked her other compatriot.

"Hannah's working at the Leaky Cauldron," Hannah replied. "Hannah's set to buy it from Tom next year, and Hannah intends to run it."

"Ginny thinks that this, too, is wonderful," Ginny said.

Hannah nodded, but did not detail her plans. Ginny suspected she was going to clean it up a bit, but beyond that would probably keep it as it was.

"And you're still with the Harpies," Neville said. "We keep up with them. Them and the Magpies."

"Ernie's a fan," Hannah explained. "It helps to know their latest scores if you're going to talk Quidditch with him."

Perhaps it was the sugar in her sundae, but Ginny found this funnier than perhaps she should have. She giggled madly, and her friends gave her odd looks for a moment before they joined in.

"Sorry," she gasped at last. "It's just so appropriate."

"That's our Ernie," Hannah agreed.

"What else are you doing now?" Neville asked. "I heard from George that you moved to Dublin."

Ginny silently vowed to wreak her vengeance on her brothers. "I'm staying there for a bit," she replied. "It's closer to Holyhead, and I wanted a change of scenery."

Hannah pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Are you still with Harry?" she asked.

Ginny stammered, then sighed. "It's complicated," she said finally. "It's just complicated."

Hannah nodded sagely and Neville took their dishes to the counter.

"If you want to talk about it, just let me know," Hannah said. "Stuff like that is sometimes easier if you talk about it."

"No," Ginny replied. "I think I have it mostly figured out. I'm just being a coward."

Hannah nodded sagely. "Well, I'm the bar girl right now during the day if you change your mind," she said.

"Thanks Hannah," Ginny said. "And congratulations."

Hannah blushed furiously and spun her ring around her finger. "Thank you," she said. "We're thinking sometime in spring."

Ginny grinned. "Remember me when you send out invitations," she said.

"Invitations?" Hannah said with a laugh. "I want you in the bridal party!"

Ginny stood and executed an exaggerated bow. "I would be honored, my lady," she said.

"Stop teasing!" Hannah scolded. Her blush deepened when she heard Neville chuckle behind her. "You too!"

Neville took her hand and smiled at Ginny, who had overbalanced and was straightening up as quickly as she could. "It was good to see you, Ginny," he said.

"Same here," Ginny replied. She sighed and collected her boxes of tealeaves. "I should probably be going."

Hannah stepped around the table to give her a one-armed hug, and sent her on her way, smiling happily for a change.

* * *

In he end, it took her a week to get up the courage to seek Harry out. It was harder than she had imagined, but once she got to Grimmauld Place; she really did not have much of a choice but to complete her errand.

She stopped on the pavement between numbers eleven and thirteen and took a deep breath before willing it into existence.

The old house was still a formidable structure, and it loomed over the street. Harry had done quite a bit to clean the outside up, as well as the inside, and it certainly looked much better. The windows were clean enough for light to shine through, the door had been repaired in a few places, and the roof had been re-shingled, all within the first few months he had occupied the place.

She pulled the door open carefully, more out of habit than anything else and stepped inside.

The portrait of Mrs. Black was gone. Harry had pulled the blasted thing down as soon as he'd figured out how to and put her in Sirius' old vault in Gringotts. It was appropriate, Ginny thought. Miserable old woman.

"Is someone there?" Harry called from the stairwell.

"It's me," Ginny replied.

Harry came bounding up the hall, stopping only when he had reached her. He gripped her shoulders and gaped at her, as though he thought she might be someone else, really, and his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"It really is you!" he cried, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "I thought you'd never come back!"

Ginny smiled into his shoulder. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed him until that moment, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I missed you," she said. Her voice was muffled in his sweater, but he heard her, nonetheless.

Harry pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hands. "I missed you, too," he said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down into the kitchen, where he had a kettle on.

"Were you expecting someone?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, just Ron," Harry replied. "Thanks for reminding me."

He cast a Patronus with a message telling Ron not to come over and sent it on its way. Ginny felt a bit guilty that she had intruded on her brother's time with Harry, but surely they saw enough of each other. Especially of late.

Ginny chose a chair at the table and let Harry pour her a cup of tea. He sat down across the table from her and watched her nervously.

After a silence that was too long and more than a bit awkward, Ginny spoke.

"I'm sorry for all I've put you through," she said. "I know it doesn't make up for it, but I am sorry."

Harry shook his head. "I just wish I knew why you left," he said.

She sighed. "I don't think it's a very good reason anymore," she said. "I guess I just wanted to, I don't know, assert my independence."

She bit her lip. Harry watched her closely.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to lean on me for everything," Harry said after a moment. "It's not you, and it's not what I want."

Ginny nodded. "It's just..." She shook her head before she continued. "Everything happened so fast. I got out of school, we started talking marriage, my career took off, and I panicked. Everything just piled up."

Harry nodded. "It did, I suppose. I really didn't think too much about it," he said.

"The Ministry takes up a lot of time. I expect you didn't even realize it was happening," Ginny replied. "Things move a little differently in the world of Quidditch."

Harry reached across the table and touched her hand. "Do you want to try again?" he asked gently.

Ginny shook her head. "No trying about it," she corrected. "Let's do this, and do it right."

Harry grinned and made his way around the table. She stood up to meet him, and he leaned down to kiss her.

It was warm and sweet, and he tasted like tea, even though she hadn't seen him take a sip of his. He pulled her against him and threaded his fingers through her hair. They did not separate for a very long time.

* * *

Fleur was extremely pleased when Ginny next came to visit her. It had been too long since she had taken time out of her admittedly not so busy schedule to go to Shell Cottage.

Bill was not home when she arrived, but Fleur was sitting in front of the house watching Victoire play in the yard.

Victoire spotted Ginny and ran for her. "Auntie Ginny!" she cried, as only a three-year-old can. Victoire leapt at her, and Ginny had no choice but to catch her. And once she had done that, she thought she might as well swing her niece around a bit as well.

"Ginny!" Fleur called. She rose unsteadily to her feet.

Ginny put Victoire down and they made their way to where Fleur was sitting. "Hello, Fleur," Ginny said.

"Come in. I will make you tea and we can talk," Fleur said. Her tone was not to be argued with and Ginny followed her into the house.

Victoire ran to the table and pointed to a chair. "Sit there," she commanded, and Ginny complied. "I am going to sit here, and Mama can sit there."

When she was satisfied with the seating arrangement, Victoire settled into the chair she had claimed. Fleur brought a teapot and cups to the table and proceeded to pour for herself and Ginny.

"Victoire, why don't you go play?" Fleur suggested.

Victoire screwed her face up and was ready to protest, but her mother gave her a dangerous, pointed look, and she ran to the adjacent sitting room to play with some of the toys scattered on the floor.

Fleur took a moment to observe Ginny with narrowed eyes and a knowing smile. Ginny was a bit uncomfortable under this scrutiny, but she managed somehow to keep from squirming.

"Tell me everything," Fleur commanded.

"Well," Ginny said. "Where do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning, of course," Fleur replied.

Ginny sighed. "It's a long story," she warned.

"I 'ave time," Fleur assured her. "Plenty of time."

And so Ginny started from the beginning and worked her way to the present. She edited the details of her short affair with Gwenog only slightly, and felt no need to tell her brother's wife the location of the apartment she still kept.

When she finished, Fleur took a deep breath for her and sat back in her chair. "I 'ave not 'eard a story like zat in a very long time," she said.

"We're back together now, sort of," Ginny said. "I was afraid he wouldn't have me, but he proved me wrong, there."

"'Arry is a kind young man," Fleur said.

Ginny sighed. "I know. I feel like a fool for ever leaving him in the first place."

Fleur shook her head. "Sometimes things like that are necessary. Sometimes we just need a bit of space to sort our heads out."

Ginny nodded grudgingly. "I'm just not sure I got my head entirely sorted out," she said.

Fleur frowned. "I wish I 'ad some advice for you," she said. "But I do not."

Ginny smiled ruefully. "I want to be as happy as you are one day," she said. "You and Bill get along so well. And Victoire's not a bad addition to the family either."

Fleur giggled. "I am biased," she said. "But I do agree."

Their talk turned to other things and before Ginny knew it, the afternoon was gone.

* * *

Ginny was grinning and humming to herself when she left practice the next day. Gwenog gave her an amused look that she very pointedly ignored. She Apparated to Grimmauld Place, landing right outside of number thirteen.

She and Harry were supposed to join her family for supper that night, but he wouldn't even be home for an hour yet. She went upstairs to run a bath, shed her clothes, and sank into the hot water with an ecstatic sigh. Gwenog always trained harder after a game, and, though they had played exceptionally well against the Kenmare Kestrels, Gwenog showed them no mercy.

She turned her thoughts away from Quidditch and tried to clear her mind. This was a bit more difficult than usual, and she found herself turning back to the sport just to give her mind a rest.

Things were still complicated with Harry. He had certainly forgiven her, but Ginny was not sure she had forgiven herself. She kept second guessing herself, and coming up short every time. No answer was satisfying and nothing she came up with was quite right.

Harry had come home early every night since she had returned home. He had been careful not to crowd her, but his mincing was starting to annoy her. And every time she thought an uncharitable thought she felt hideous waves of guilt.

Ginny stretched. She laid her head back on the edge of the basin. She was exhausted and the water was warm, and it didn't take very long for her to drift off.

* * *

"Ginny! Gin, are you here?"

Ginny jolted awake to find herself in a basin of cold water. She shook her head violently and hurried to finish.

"I'm here!" she called. "In the bath! Just a minute."

She rinsed off and jumped out of the tub, leaving it to drain and grabbing a towel. She violently dried her hair, then wrapped the towel around herself so she could dash up the hall and dress herself.

She tripped and stumbled and swore under her breath at the bedroom door. Harry came up the stairs to find her pulling herself up from the floor and rushed to her aid.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," Ginny replied.

She stared at him for a moment. His hair was mussed more than usual, and there was a fresh tear in his robes. She wondered what he had done for that one, but swiftly put it from her mind when she realized he was gaping right back at her.

"Er, I tripped," she said. "Erm."

Harry shifted and his breath quickened. Ginny thought they were in just an opportune position and she smiled slyly at him.

"What?" Harry asked. "Is something the matter?"

She pushed him into the bedroom and pulled the door shut behind her.

* * *

Ginny sat up and put a pillow between her back and the headboard. "We should be going," she said. "You know how Mum worries when we're late."

Harry nodded and kissed her shoulder. "Late once won't kill us," he mumbled.

She sighed and tilted her head to the side. He pressed a kiss to the spot just beneath her ear and she was inclined to agree with him. The vigorous sex they just had helped with her mood, as well.

"No," she said. "Mum'll pitch a fit if we're not on time."

Harry sighed and sat up straight. "I suppose you're right," he said.

They didn't move for a moment. Then Ginny got out of the bed and fished around for her wand. A few personal spells were all she had time for, but they would do. She grabbed a shirt and jeans, and then a sweater Mrs. Weasley had made for her as an afterthought. She pulled them on, then turned around to find her shoes.

"Gin," Harry said. "Wait just a minute."

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just have something to ask," he said. He was reaching around in his nightstand. Finally he seemed to find what he was looking for, and he held it out of her line of sight.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

Harry sighed. "I don't want you to feel saddled," he said. "But would you marry me?"

She turned a brilliant shade of red and he produced a small pendant shaped like a basilisk. It had its tail in its mouth and it was strung on a silver chain. Ginny was not sure what to say, but her first thoughts made her giggle insanely.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes, seriously," Harry replied, slightly irate.

"Well, as long as you're serious," she said.

She jumped onto the bed and crawled on her knees to him. He clasped the chain around her neck and she grinned at him.

"That was a yes, I take it," Harry teased.

"It was," Ginny replied. "Now what are you going to tell my mother?"

* * *

Ginny was in a bit of a panic.

It was not too bad a panic; in fact, it was a very mild one. But it was a panic, nonetheless.

A year's worth of effort and organizing and pain awaited her if she would just get dressed and go outside. Something held her back, though, and she wasn't sure what it was.

"I thought I got through all of this," she lamented to no one.

"Sometimes things we think we are rid of come back to haunt us," Arthur Weasley said behind her.

She whirled around and was very glad that she was wearing her housecoat, or this might be a very embarrassing encounter. She gaped at her father for a moment before she found her wits.

"Say that again, with perhaps an explanation?" she suggested.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. A year had aged him more than Ginny ever thought it would. His hair had all but fallen out, and the little red that had been left in it was gone, replaced with stark white. He had new lines on his face and a more crooked stance. He still went to work every morning and came home to her mother every night, and probably would until the day he died.

Something Ginny did not want to think about.

"Do you think you're ready for this?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I had best be ready for this," Ginny replied. "There's an entire year worth of wedding planning right out in the garden, and I'm not going to mess up this time."

"Ginny, you are my only daughter," Mr. Weasley said gently. "If you decide right now, or at any time today that you don't want to go through with this, I will not think any less of you."

"That doesn't," Ginny began, then paused and considered his words. "Actually, that does help a bit. It still doesn't explain what you said earlier."

Mr. Weasley smiled sadly at her. "In just a little while, I will be giving my only daughter away in front of all our friends and family. You still have time to work out what's going on in your head and in your heart."

He crossed the room to kiss her on the head, then left her to get dressed. Ginny sat down on the bed she had slept on for most of her life and felt tears burn her eyes.

Harry was waiting for her. Her family was waiting for her. Her friends were waiting for her. She had been through so much, and done more than most people would ever do in their lifetimes, and she still felt like she was a first-year at Hogwarts, without a friend and without a clue.

Sometimes she regretted flushing Tom Riddle's diary.

Sometimes she regretted that Harry had ever pulled her out of the Basilisk's lair.

Ginny fingered the pendant around her neck with a deep sigh. Her dress robes were laid out on the other side of the bed. They were white, at her mother's insistence, and were a very precise replica of Mrs. Weasley's own wedding robes. Ginny sighed and toyed with one of the sleeves.

"I will not back out," she said. "How did Fleur make it look so easy?"

She got up and walked to the window. Her shades were drawn and she pulled back the edge so that she could peer outside. The entire Weasley clan was milling about outside. That in itself was daunting, even without Aunt Muriel, who had decided to stay in the kitchen today.

"Oh, what is wrong with me?" she moaned.

"Talking to yourself is not a good sign, my girl."

Ginny groaned inwardly and turned to greet her great-aunt. "Hello, Auntie Muriel. How are you today?"

"I think the more important question is, 'how you are today,'" Muriel replied. She hobbled over to the bed and sat down carefully, avoiding the robes. She leaned her cane on the bed beside her and settled in. "Bell sleeves. That's always a nice touch."

"Mum's idea," Ginny said.

Muriel had a box in her free hand. Her gnarled fingers set it on the bedspread and she opened the lid very slowly. "I want you to wear this," she said. "It's something I wouldn't let that miserable French girl wear, but you're the only girl in this family, and I think it should go to you."

Ginny was not sure she agreed with Muriel's description of Fleur, but she knew better than to argue with the old woman. She came to sit on the bed next to Muriel and looked down into the box.

"That's beautiful," Ginny gasped. "It must be ancient."

"It is ancient," Muriel said. She lifted a sparkling crown of crystal flowers out of the box and set it on Ginny's head.

It was lighter than it appeared, probably due to some enchantment, and when Ginny turned to look at her tiny mirror, it caught the light and cast glittering beams on the walls. She gasped again.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Don't get me wrong about Fleur," Muriel said, a bit misty-eyed herself. "I gave her my second best. But I've been saving that one for you since they told me it was a girl."

"Thank you, Auntie," Ginny breathed.

"You give that to your daughter when she gets married," Muriel ordered. "I never had any, so I gave it to Molly, but she gave it back during the first war. I thought it would be good for you to wear it."

Ginny reached up and brushed tears from the corners of her eyes. She couldn't help herself. The day was shaping up to be far more than she had expected. Muriel hugged her and rocked her back and forth.

"You'll do beautifully today," she said.

"Thank you, Auntie," Ginny replied.

Muriel pulled back and patted Ginny on the shoulders. Then she got up, with much more aid from her cane than Ginny remembered her needing, and hobbled to the door.

"I'll be looking for you," she said.

Ginny raised a hand to wave. When Muriel was safely out of sight, she reached up and removed the crown. She put it back into its box and reverently set the box on her nightstand.

"Maybe this isn't so bad after all," she murmured to herself, careful to keep it to herself this time.

She heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and was prepared this time. This visitor knocked first, even though the door was open.

"Hello, George," Ginny said.

"Hello, squirt," George replied.

He was very much subdued since the end of the war, and Ginny couldn't blame him. He had grown his hair out to mask the bandages covering the place where his ear had been, and he had lost one leg from the knee down in a laboratory accident two years later. He walked with a prosthetic that had to be heavier than Mad-Eye Moody's had been.

"What brings you up here?" she asked.

George shook his head. "Nothing, really. Mum's fixed your flowers and I thought I would add my own special touch."

Ginny grimaced. "No, George!"

He handed her the rose bouquet their mother had so painstakingly arranged of her own flowers. She looked down at it, fearing the worst, and found Arnold the Pygmy Puff nestled amongst the blooms. Ginny grinned.

"Of course," she said. "What would my wedding be without my dearest pet?"

George grinned back. "Did you think it would explode?" he asked. "Honestly, I thought about it, but the ending didn't come out as funny as the event."

"Thank goodness," Ginny said.

She stepped forward to wrap her arms around her brother. George patted her back. "It's going to be okay," he said. "I promise. And if anyone tries to make it not okay, they'll have the entire Weasley family to answer to."

He ruffled her hair a bit before leaving her to herself.

"Oh, Arnold," she sighed. "Can you believe all these people turned out to see me kiss Harry Potter?"

The Pygmy Puff squeaked at her and tilted it's body to one side in a gesture Ginny had taken as quizzical. She set the bouquet down beside the box and Arnold proceeded to climb up the stems to sit on top of the whole arrangement.

"I suppose procrastinating much longer won't do me much good," she mused. "I should probably get dressed."

Ginny walked around the bed to pick at her robes. She adjusted them on the bed a few times. She was about to drop her robe on the floor when she realized the door was still open and hurried to close it.

She tossed the housecoat into a wall and took another look in the mirror.

"Quidditch has been good to you, Ginny, girl," she sighed. "Too bad it hasn't been so good to your brain."

She picked up a silk slip and pulled it on over her head. That was the only piece of the outfit that was not hand sewn, and that was only because they had run out of time and Harry did not want to postpone much longer. The fabric shimmered a bit when she moved. They had to go to a Muggle shop and wrestle through Muggle money to get it. Ginny hoped it was worth all the trouble.

The under-robe came next. It buttoned up the back. She had to put it on backward first and button it up, then turn it around before she could get the last two. This was more trouble than she thought it was worth, but it was what her mother had to go through, and if Molly Weasley could do it, Ginny soon-to-be Potter damn well could, too.

The under-robe was not very aptly named, as it was the same structure worn by itself in Muggle weddings, but this was not a Muggle wedding, she reminded herself. Even if there were Muggles present (she wasn't sure how Harry had convinced the Dursleys to come), she was going to get married the proper way.

She scooped up the outer robe and swirled it around her shoulders, clasping it at her throat.

The whole thing was quite an affair, especially when compared to the rest of her clothes. Then again, she supposed that was how it was supposed to be when one was getting married.

She did not have to adjust much of the dress. It fit her perfectly, as it should. Her mother's handiwork bore no equal, even if her choice in colors for her children's sweaters was not quite up to par.

Ginny sighed and reached for her brush. She leaned in close to her mirror and straightened out a few errant strands.

"Well," she sighed. "That's that."

She took out the flower crown from its box and set it carefully on her head, then picked up Arnold and the bouquet. She put him down amid the stems with instructions to remain very, very quiet, and sat down on her bed.

The tiny bed she had slept on for seventeen years was the same as it had always been, if a little longer with each growth spurt. Her tiny mirror hanging on the wall above the dresser was a gift from her mother on her fifth birthday. All of her furniture was home made by her father and her brothers and worn from use. The wooden floor creaked in several places. The door's hinges had been replaced three times.

She reminded herself that she could always visit, but nevertheless, she would miss this place.

While she was taking one last look around her room, a soft knock called her attention.

"Come in unless it's Harry!" she called.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door. Ginny stood up and looked hopefully at her mother.

"You look beautiful," Mrs. Weasley said. She covered her mouth with her hands and Ginny could see tears sparkling at the corners of her eyes.

"I suppose I'm ready," Ginny said.

"You look it," her mother replied. "I just came up to see if you needed anything, but if you're sure, I'll go get your father."

Ginny bit her lip and thought for a second. "Mum, did you have second thoughts at your wedding?" she asked.

Molly looked very guilty for a very brief second. She closed Ginny's bedroom door and invited her to sit. They sat at the same time, just on the edge of the bed, and Mrs. Weasley studied her daughter.

"I was very nervous at my wedding," she said. "I was so scared I could barely get dressed. There was a war going on, and Arthur and I could have died at any moment. I was pregnant with Bill and my mother wasn't speaking to me. It was probably the most terrifying day of my life."

Ginny nodded and waited for her mother to continue.

"When I finally got myself together, I started having second thoughts," Molly said. "I thought, 'Why don't we just wait until this is all over?' 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' 'What business do I have getting married at this age?' It was the first crisis of faith I had."

Ginny looked at the curtains that obscured her view of the garden, then back to her mother.

"It took getting all the way to the end of the aisle to remind me just why I was doing it," Molly admitted. "Everything made so much sense, and the future didn't look quite so bleak. I don't think I could have done it if I were meeting anyone but your father."

Ginny gave a half-hearted smile. "Sounds wonderful," she said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Just get to the end of the aisle. You've made it this far. It is never too late to change your mind."

They stood as one and Molly stroked her cheek, trying to hide tears. She left Ginny to her thoughts and went to retrieve her husband.

Ginny went to the window again and opened the curtain all the way this time. The crowd was taking their seats and the officiator was already standing in his place. Harry was standing with Ron and Hermione by the garden shed. He looked up at her and she drew back quickly.

"Is that Muriel's flower crown?"

"Yeah, Dad."

Ginny turned slowly and met her father's eyes.

"I see you made it this far," he said.

"Barely."

He held out a hand to her. She took it, trembling.

"I'm scared," she breathed.

Arthur squeezed her hand. "It will be all right," he assured her. "I promise it will be all right."

She took his arm and he led her downstairs.

The house she grew up in passed in a blur. Nothing quite registered in her brain until they stopped at the garden gate.

Then she looked up and met Harry's eyes and all the pieces fell into place.


End file.
